Trouble Dairies!
by Hana Okita
Summary: Sequel to Birthdays and Stores! Masuda couldn't stand the endless trouble the Vocaloids caused and sent them to the legendary 'Trouble School'.
1. Trouble 1

_I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS! I was busy managing my other stories … and then I sort of forgotten that I had a sequel waiting … but here I am! Yeah … everything is cool … go on and read the story! 143! *Disappears* _

**D!SCL IMER: I do not own **_**ANYTHING **_**in this story; like all of the books, TV shows, video games, etc. mentioned in this story. And Vocaloid. But VOCALOID Hana and Hana are mine. And the plot; steal it and die. And a bunch of other shizzles. **

Chapter 1: Trouble 1

It was another peaceful day at the Vocaloid household.

"CALM DOWN YOU GUYS!"

Okay, I take that back. It wasn't another peaceful day at the Vocaloid household.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Masuda 'Master' demanded.

Miku, who was busy patting a sobbing Aoki in ragged clothing, explained briefly, "Aoki got attacked by fans!"

"What?" Masuda raised an eyebrow.

"Actually …" Oliver smiled nervously, "Something happened …"

* * *

_Aoki frowned at her computer screen. A comment of a certain fan was showed on the screen: Aoki, could you _**PLEASE **_go on the street wearing a sign that says 'Free Hugs'? That way, anyone can see you, right?_

_Aoki regretted this decision. She had followed Gumi's _'advice' _and created a forum called '_Aoki does requests!'_ She would have to let her fans comment their requests, and the one with most likes would be the request Aoki must do. _

_Aoki hoped that this 'Free Hugs' comment wouldn't get a lot of likes._

_Alas! The comment got ten billion likes by the next day, which was the most, and Aoki had to do that request._

_Aoki mentally cursed Tyche – or Fortuna – for not giving her good luck. She cursed Nemesis for giving her bad luck. In fact, she cursed everyone in the world. And milkshakes._

_So anyways, with the help of Gumi, Aoki had constructed a sign with two straps on either side of it that wrote: FREE HUGS! And, with the company of Gumi and a camera, she walked gloomily to the said area. Many fans were already waiting there._

"_Hi," Aoki greeted nonchalantly. She was answered with thousands of cheers. "So!" Aoki called out to the gigantic mass of fans, "Who is the j- I mean, fan who made that request?"_

_A hand shot out in the middle of the crowd. Aoki cursed under her breath. Gumi, who had super-sonic hearing, caught the nasty word and snickered._

"_Please come forward!" Aoki called, trying to shove the anger and spite out from her voice. Heck, she had been expecting something like a handshake ceremony, or a meet and greet thing or something similar. _

_A petite girl with freckles marking technically her whole face bounced forward through the crowd who made way for her. Her bushy red hair had some blue highlights, and it brought out the blueness of her eyes. She bounced forward to Aoki and peered at her favorite idol expectantly._

_Aoki scowled at the girl. She was starting to hate this girl now. The girl looked surprised at Aoki's scowl. Perhaps she was expecting a smile or a grin or something friendly. _Bah, _Aoki thought, _rubbish. Never I would smile at this … rat.

_But she was forced to. So Aoki managed a forced and strained grin. She was sure that the girl saw through it, because she was frowning._

"_Hi," Aoki greeted in a monotone. "You must be –insert penname here-."_

_The redhead nodded happily._

_Aoki extended her hands like she wanted a hug. The redhead just ogled at her. Aoki raised her eyebrows. "Well? Hugs for the one who requested, no?" _

_The redhead stared for a few seconds, registering Aoki's words. And then she smiled and hugged Aoki. Aoki could feel the girl giving a thumb up to the giant crowd. Aoki frowned at Gumi who was silently doubling over while taking photos._

_After a long time –well, to Aoki- they let go. Aoki threw a strained grin at the redhead and walked away with the _FREE HUGS! _Sign worn over her neck._

* * *

Masuda frowned. "I don't see anything wrong with that story. Where are the fans who attacked Aoki?"

Gumi sniffed in a corner, which didn't explain the grin on her face as she was staring at her camera. "Here, Masuda," Gumi literally shoved the camera in the air, "This may help!"

* * *

_The camera played a video showing Aoki running. _

"_GUMI!" Aoki shrieked. "COME OUT! IF YOU DON'T … I SWEAR … I'LL EAT ALL YOUR CARROTS! I MEAN IT! __**MEGPOID!**__" _

Everyone winced. Oh gosh … Scary Aoki … Gumi looked a little scared but she was giggling anyway.

_The camera moved a lot after that, like Gumi was running. Her thumb got into the lens for a second._

"_Sorry!" Gumi's voice called. "What now, Aoki?" The camera moved even more because Aoki made an action like she was grabbing Gumi's arm._

"_SHIELD ME!"_

"_Can't! You're too far, charmer idol!"_

"_**MEGPOID YOU STUPID IDIOT!**__" Aoki shrieked. "__**YOU'RE ACTUALLY LUCKY YOU'RE OVER THERE … I WILL **_**SO **_**KILL YOU, GUMI!**__"_

_Gumi made a noise a dog would make if it were in pain. "Oh my gosh, Aoki! I'm so sorry! I think I'll try to get you now!"_

* * *

The video ended. Aoki sobbed even more, diving into Miku's arms.

"Wow …" Rin gasped, stroking the sobbing girl's head, "That is … _some _fan rampage, Aoki."

Aoki spluttered, and Luka patted her in the back.

Masuda frowned. "I don't see how _that _helped."

Len shrugged. "Why don't we let Oliver here to finish his story?"

Oliver cast Len a grateful smile. "Why yes, yes of course."

* * *

_Aoki strolled along the streets, stopping here and there to give out free hugs. The redhead faithfully trotted behind Aoki and Gumi like some kind of loyal pet dog._

_Suddenly, some mad fan (curse them, Aoki thought) screamed: "HEY GUYS LOOK! __**AOKI LAPIS! AOOKKIIIEEEEE!**__"_

_Gumi gulped beside Aoki. The faithful redhead looked around curiously. And then, a giant crowd of fans began to surround Aoki. Gumi hurriedly backed away, not letting go of the camera. The idiot fan jumped into the crowd like she was in for more hugs._

"_Gumi! Gumi, where are you?" Aoki called._

"_Here!" Gumi took off her cap and waved it in the air._

"_Help!" Aoki raised an arm in the air._

"_Can't!" Gumi called to her._

"_What did you follow for?" Aoki barked._

"_Videos!" Gumi raised the camera. "Memory's sake!"_

"_GUMI!"_

* * *

"… That's about what happened." Oliver ended.

Teto watched them with great interest. "Interesting … I want to try!" She turned to Masuda. "Can I?"

"No."

Teto proceeded to sulk in a corner.

Masuda turned to KAITO and Kaito (A.K.A Shion) and pointed to them. "What about you guys?"

Tonio smiled nervously. "I was about to tell you about them, Masuda."

Masuda waved a hand at Tonio, asking him to continue.

"You see, Masuda …"

* * *

_VOCALOID Hana walked up the stairs. "__**KAITO! KAITO! **__WHERE ARE YOU, KAITO?" _

_Said boy poked his head out from a door. "Here, VOCALOID Hana! What do you want me for?"_

_VOCALOID Hana strolled up to the boy. "Actually, KAITO, I wanted you to …"_

_KAITO grinned at her. "Actually, I'm Shion."_

_VOCALOID Hana frowned. "Okay, Shion, I wanted …"_

"_Oh wait I take that back. I'm actually KAITO."_

_VOCALOID Hana screamed a word that would get here smacked on the bottom and get grounded if she had a mother._

* * *

"And there's more …" Tonio sighed, glancing at the two boys, who had their head lowered guiltily.

* * *

"_Shion!" IA looked around the corridors. "Shion, are you here?"_

_Shion peered over IA's shoulder. "Yes, IA?"_

_IA turned towards him with a smile. "Shion, did you see my contact lenses?"_

_Shion grinned. "I'm KAITO, sorry. Not Shion, IA."_

_IA made a face. "Whatever. Seen my contact lenses?"_

"_Maybe I'm Shion."_

_IA kicked him in his private place and stomped off._

* * *

"Ouch," Len said helpfully.

"There's more …" Tonio muttered.

* * *

"_Shion! KAITO SHION!" Akikoloid chirped as she tapped the door lightly with her fist._

_The door opened, revealing two grinning, identical boys._

"_Guess who is who?" The first one asked with a grin._

"_Hint: One of us is Shion, the other is KAITO!" The second one supplied with a broader grin._

_Akikoloid frowned cutely, tapping her chin with a finger. "Hmm …" She pointed at the first one, "Shion?"_

_The boy grinned. "Nope!"_

"_KAITO?"_

"_Nope!"_

_They danced around. "I'M KAITO! I'M SHION! I'M KAITO! I'M KAITO SHION! I'M SHION! I'M KAITO!"_

_Akikoloid looked at them confusedly, and then started to sniff._

_The two boys stopped dancing. "Oh no … Akikoloid, don't cry!"_

_Akikoloid let out a giant wail and fell to her knees, sobbing loudly._

"_Oh my gosh, baby don't cry!"_

"_Akiko! Akiko no! Akikoloid, I'm KAITO, he's Shion! Shush baby darling! Shush!"_

_Akikoloid stopped sobbing and looked up. "KAITO? Shion?" The boys nodded when Akikoloid said their names._

"_YAY!" Akikoloid cheered and hugged the two. _

_(AKIKOLOID HAS NO RELATIONSHIP WITH THE TWO BOYS, SWEETIES.)_

* * *

MEIKO grinned. "You could have caused the legendary Akikoloid flood, you two idiots."

The two idiots lowered their guilty, miserable heads even lower.

"That's not all!" Tonio said.

"No! No more!" KAITO and Shion wailed, hugging Tonio's legs. Tonio kicked them away.

* * *

_Galaco bounced around the house. "KAITO? ARE YOU HERE? I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!"_

_KAITO emerged from the kitchen. "Yes, Galaco?"_

"_Um, KAITO …"_

"_Am I Shion?" KAITO said, sounding like a question._

_Galaco fiddled with her crown. "Err … doesn't matter, does it?"_

_KAITO/Shion gasped. "Oh no! If you call Mikuo Miku, and Miku Mikuo, will you say 'it doesn't matter'?"_

"_I –"_

"_You won't! Now, shush! I want to think if I'm KAITO or Shion!"_

_Galaco frowned. "Just –"_

"_WAIT NOW! I THINK I'M KAITO! WAIT, I'M SHION!"_

"_You –"_

"_Hmm, I think I'm Shion?" interrupting _

_Galaco exploded. "STOP INTERRUPTING ME, YOU –beep-!"_

_And then she kicked his nuts._

"_NO!" KAITO/Shion shrieked as the can of nuts fell to the ground. "MY NUTS!"_

_Galaco did something very wrong, something like what IA did, but crueler. _

_-THIS SCENE ISN'T FOR LITTLE KIDS YOUNGER THAN THE AGE OF 21 AND THE AUTHOR HERSELF ISN'T ANY OLDER THAN 13 SO SHE'LL SHOO NOW-_

* * *

Neru looked up from her cellphone and winced. "I didn't know Galaco could be so cruel."

Tonio shrugged. "There's still more, but these idiots," he gestured at the sobbing boys by his feet, "Won't stop hugging my feet. So I'll stop."

Masuda kept quiet for a LOOOOONNNGGGGG time.

"Err, Masuda?"

Masuda exploded. Not _exploded_, just … ah whatever.

"YOU GUYS MEAN ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING _BUT TROUBLE!" Masuda screeched. "I WILL SEND YOU TO THE LENGENDARY TROUBLE SCHOOL!"

"But –"

Masuda threw a bottle at the idiot who interrupted. "SHADDUP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! NOW GO AND PACK YOUR BAGS AND GO! SHOO, SHOO, SHOO!"

"How about us? We didn't do anything –"

"You guys go too!"

So the Vocaloids glumly went to their rooms to pack their bags.

**FIRST CHAPTER YEAAAHHHH! *****throws flowers at readers* *dances in a circle* I HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE THIS STORY! I PLANNED, LIKE, 60 CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY! *more flowers rains down on Hana***

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! Do you like this sequel? If so, why?**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH IF YOU DID!**

**P.S: I saw a pile of love letters my father gave to my mother last time. It ruined my brain. Momentarily. **

**-Hana**


	2. Trouble 2

_I lost my notebook. I write my ideas in that notebook. Fortunately, I found it back an hour ago. So I came here and updated. :)_

Chapter 2: Trouble 2

A loud beep echoed throughout Luka's room. She grunted, mumbling something inaudible under her breath, and reached out to press the snooze button of her pink alarm clock. She pushed herself up weakly, perfectly manicured fingers gripping the sheets, and managed to push herself up into a sitting position. Luka yawned, digging her fingers into her hair and combing it harshly. She blinked, her eyes getting used to her surroundings. Luka licked her dry lips, smacking them together as if putting lipstick.

Luka threw off her blankets and hopped off the bed, placing her bare legs on the floor. The coldness of the floor was steadily sending chills up her spine. Luka shivered, rubbing her arms. Did she forget to turn on the heater yesterday? Luka slouched in front of her study table for a moment, her eyes half open, and pulled open the pink curtains. She yawned sleepily, her hand blindly groping around for her pink phone that was situated dangerously close to her half-full cup. Luka's hand found it, and she unlocked it, going to her e-mail and lazily skimming through her mailbox. Luka yawned, set her phone down, and took a small sip of her water. Her shoulders sagged as she rubbed her right eye while wearing her bedroom slippers. Throwing a jacket on, Luka trudged out from her room.

No one was awake, and the living room lights were turned off. Luka pressed a button and the curtains covering the crystal clear windows opened at the same time. Luka shielded her eyes with one hand, blinking furiously to stop the burning feeling in her eyes. After a while, she could see normally again, though dark spots danced across her vision. She threw her hands up and stretched, doing some morning exercises as she walked to the kitchen.

Luka turned on the kitchen sink and splashed some water on her face, feeling more awake afterwards. She walked to the hot water kettle and poured some hot water into a cup, taking care not to burn her hands. She took a tea bag and sank it into the cup, brewing a hot cup of jasmine tea. She grabbed a spoon and set it into her cup, stirring. Luka looked around and grabbed the cup, walking outside. Once she was outside, she grabbed the television remote and turned on the TV, sitting in the couch and tuning to the news channel.

"Famous singer Aoki Lapis gets 'attacked' by fans!" The anchorwoman allowed herself a grin. "Here's some rare footage, filmed by a claimed fan of Aoki." The TV showed a video, where Aoki was running away from a horde of humans; the _'FREE HUGS' _sign dangling off her neck. The video also showed Gumi, running behind Aoki while wearing a cap and holding a camera. "And it is rumored that another famous singer, GUMI Megpoid, was also there!" The anchorwoman continued as she tidied up a stack of papers by banging it against the table, and a zoomed-in picture of Gumi wearing a cap was shown in the tiny corner of the screen. "This is Rumiko Janes, and I'll be back for the 7.30 news!" The anchorwoman waved, and the colorful colors of a commercial took over.

Luka sighed, shaking her head as she switched off the television in case she woke someone up. Aoki was really stupid, doing that kind of thing just because her fans asked her to. Luka sighed again (I like to sigh), feeling lightheaded. She took her steaming cup of tea and walked upstairs to take a warm bath and perhaps go back to sleep.

* * *

"Morning, Luka!" Rin chirped as Luka walked down the stairs, holding two empty cups. Luka groaned as a reply and slumped down on the sofa, her empty cups clinking against the hard surface of the glass table. Rin tilted her head at Luka's curiously weird behavior. "Hey, Luka … are you sick?" Luka grunted, slithering down the sofa so that her legs were resting at the head of the sofa and her chin propped up on a chair. Rin gasped. "Luka _is _sick! But oh, we can't take care of you! We have to go out … and buy uniforms." Rin said distastefully, wrinkling her dainty nose. "I hate that."

"B-but …" croaked Luka as she coughed, falling down completely from the sofa. Rin hauled her up by the armpits and threw Luka back onto the seat. "I need to buy uniforms … too? How 'bout my … measurements?"

Rin shrugged, twirling a strand of her hair as she arranged her bow. "You could always buy it tomorrow, with Lily, because she doesn't want to buy it today. And you know Lily, she's as obstinate as a mule, she won't budge. And we can't pull her away, because she'll have some alarm thing and some bucket will dump oil all over us." Rin frowned, sniffing the sleeve of her shirt. "I had to shower for _two _times because of that." She patted Luka's shoulder as a sign of mock and comfort, a smile on her childish face. "Don't worry! I trust your health with Lily~!"

"But I can take care of myself." Luka argued, looking straight into Rin's eyes and using the strongest 'I-am-strong' voice she could manage. "Really."

"You can't even hold up a full cup, face it."

Luka loosened her shoulders and sniffed. What Rin said was true. So now, Lily will take care of her. Luka hates it. It sounds like the beginning of an extremely clichéd romance story between two girls. (It's not) Rin patted her shoulder again and grinned, pointing over her shoulder.

"Speak of the devil. Lily's here."

Luka looked, and saw Lily skipping to the kitchen, slipping over an orange peel, and falling headfirst onto the hard floor. She grabbed a table, trying to prevent the painful fall from happening, but failed and pulled a table and a lamp down with her. Luka and Rin clapped at the spectacular fall. Lily stood up and glared at the orange peel, then at the lamp, then Rin. Lily growled. Rin looked over at the orange peel and gulped.

"Oops. Sorry, Lily."

Lily glared for one more second and shrugged, smirking seductively because that's who she is. "Ooh~ Looks like Luka-Lewkah is looking weak~ Wonder what happened to her~ what happened to you, Luka? You sick? Oh, good, because … _I CAN TAKE CARE OF CHU~!_" Lily offered generously, the sexy smirk still on her face.

Luka was sweating with fear. Wait, not fear, something else. Just randomly sweating, maybe. She backed away weakly, shaking her head. Bad mistake. That made her head throb with pain, and Luka let out a sharp gasp, clutching her head. "Yowch … no, but thanks, Lily, I will just take a few pills, take a long nap, take some more pills, eat, and sleep again." Luka mentally applauded herself for her brilliant plan.

"Who will feed you~ who will wipe your sweaty body (Luka gagged while Rin giggled)~ who will help you change your clothes~ who will love you-"

Rin punched Lily, interrupting her. "Gross, man. Stop flirting with people for oranges sake! And also, you can't flirt with Luka and say those disgusting stuff, because this _isn't a Yuri story. _It is a humor story." Rin chuckled. "Though what you said was quite funny. Nice lines bro. You can become a composer."

Lily shrugged, making a face. "I flirt with everyone. That's who I am. I like to flirt with people. It is fun." She noticed Rin and Luka giving her gross faces. "I know it's wrong. BUT TIS IS I. ME IS FLIRTY. I AM THE ORANGEST ORANGE. Deal with it."

"This is rated T, dude." Rin muttered. "You're going to turn it to M soon."

"TIS IS I, THE FLIR-" Because she underestimated Lily

* * *

(EMERGENCY LINE BREAK! MUST NOT LET LILY SAY MORE!)

Lily dipped the towel into the bucket, humming as she squeezed the icy cold water from the towel. She laughed darkly. Hehe, Luka is going to _die _from coldness because she sucks because she underestimated Lily.

Lily pushed Luka's shoulder, trying to get the girl to turn over, but aw snap, she was sleeping. Lily huffed. Damn. She can't do anything if Luka is sleeping; because Luka can be the scariest devil when awaken from her peaceful slumber. So Lily had to try to find a way to wake Luka up and make it look like an accident.

* * *

**Mission #1 – Work as a new maid and wake her up. Luka can't scold because le is new maid and Luka can't scold le new maids because le new maids don't know anything because le new maids are new.**

Lily pulled on the ribbon of her apron, clipping up a pink fake highlight and wearing a yellow contact lens on one eye so she looked like she had heterochromatic eyes. Aw yea. She clipped up her fringe and tied a bow in her hair. Lily went in front of the mirror and twirled in a circle. Yes, she looked like a maid.

Lily hopped to Luka's bedside, coughed, and turned on the legendary Lily baby voice. "M-mistress, you're sick! You have to wake up s-so …" Lily paused. Wait, she doesn't have a maid name! Whoops. "… So L-Lil (great, it was Lil, good job Lily.) can c-clean you up!" She squeaked. Lily turned and did a tiny fist pump. _Yesh. I am so cool._

Luka grunted and threw a pillow at (fake) maid Lil. "Uuuuuussseeee zzaaaaat. Clleeaaaaaan zaaaaat." She snorted loudly and went back to sleep.

Lily huffed, placing a hand on her hip. Dang it.

**Mission #1 FAIL!**

* * *

**Mission #2 – Pretend that there's an emergency and le needs to wake Luka up.**

"Luka! Luka! There is a fire rampage!"

"Luka! Luka! I found your tuna underpants!"

"Luka! Luka! I can feel water! Argh! Flood!"

"Luka! Luka! Your system is shutting down!"

"Luka! Luka! Your fans are demanding for you!"

"Luka! Luka! Master plans to make you a new outfit!"

"Luka! Luka! The Judgment Room is back!"

Nothing. No reactions. Though Luka broke into a cold sweat at the last one.

Lily sighed. She failed again. But she will try! Again! And fail! Maybe not again! Determined Lily is determined!

**Mission #2 FAIL!**

* * *

**Mission #3 – Be brave. Shake her.**

Lily took a deep breath and took a step forward.

(Following paragraph makes the mission sounds worse than it actually is~)

Every step made her heart thump loudly. Her feet felt like a sack of cement, and she could barely move it. Her head was beaded with sweat, and her brain was screaming at her to run away. Her hands twitched and her hair swayed stiffly along with her movements.

Lily touched Luka softly on the shoulder. And then she poked her. And then Lily got addicted and started poking Luka continuously until the girl woke up and let out a shriek. Lily screamed like a little girl and tried to run away. A hand stopped her.

"Don't. Run. You. (bad word)ing. Mother(bad word)er."

* * *

"We're home~" Rin sang as she hopped up the stairs. "Lily~ Luka~ What'cha doing~ Just chillin' or whatiez~ Lily and Luka! What'cha do-" Rin gasped and screamed.

Luka was attacking Lily with a pillow and the other girl lay sprawled on the floor, trying desperately to get Luka off her. The two seemed to notice the small blond girl gawking at them from the door. Lily pushed the pillow off her face and shouted something to Rin.

"Rin ... help me! I woke up the devil! I am going to die! HELP!"

Rin fainted.

**Mission #3 – FAIL. You've done well, Lily. You've done well …**

* * *

_QOTC (Question Of The Chapter) (You can choose not to answer this, this section is for fun~ Though feedback would be nice!): Is this chapter funny enough? [Readers: No. Me: *slumps in corner*]_

_**Reviews, please! Thanks~**_

_-Hana_


End file.
